


The Best Things In Life Are Always Free (New Scripted Story Preview)

by Fireman68 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fun, Gen, Good times, Humor, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fireman68
Summary: A special preview of my new upcoming scripted story with 70 chapters and with returning and new male and female characters including my favorite fun couple Valerie and Justin in which it will happen this summer,, so here it is, enjoy!





	The Best Things In Life Are Always Free (New Scripted Story Preview)

All Characters in my original work scripted stories belong to me!!!!

The Best Things In Life Are Always Free (New Scripted Story Preview)

 

Brief Preview: Valerie: "Oh, Justin, Sweetie! i'm so glad we are back together again, I missed you so much!"

Justin: "I know, I missed you too!"

Valerie: "Yes!" 

Justin: "Yep!"

Valerie: "I Love You!"

Justin: "Me Too!"

Valerie: "Beautiful!"

(Valerie Smiling very big and very happily)

 

Justin and Valerie with no clothes on except for her wearing a sleeveless Blue Jersies and light Blue boxer and for him just wearing silver shorts on and no shirt on at all just a cute naked body gave each other a brief passionate kiss!

 

Close up shot (On Justin and Valerie Kissing)

 

Female Singers Vocalizing In Harmony: (Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo Doo! Doo, Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo, Doo!) 4 times

 

(Valerie Laughing Happily)

Valerie: (Happily Shouting) "YES!" "BEAUTIFUL!"

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work as a fandom!


End file.
